


Bonds

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: linde and merric are best friends





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love their friendship

"Stay close to me!" Linde orders, backing up until she feels her shoulders hit her friend's behind her.

"Right!" Merric agrees, paging through the Excalibur tome and focusing on the enemies ahead.

"I'm counting on you," she speaks again, and he feels her tense, then relax against him. Her enchantment courses through him and concentrates in his tome.

He draws energy out of the pages and locks his sight on a clump of fighters in their path. "Winds, heed me!" he commands, throwing down his hand. Gusts of wind rush past the pair, almost knocking them over. Their adversaries drop to the ground, but the winds pick them right back up and fling them into the air. Linde jumps in front and holds out Aura, bathing the stragglers in holy light and watching them fall, defeated.

She's gasping for air, not yet used to Excalibur propelling so much wind that she can't breathe. Merric bends down and eases her arm over his shoulder, letting her lean on him as they exit the battlefield. "I thought you said you were counting on me," he chides.

Linde weakly bats at his arm. "I was! You annihliated the soldiers, and I picked off the stragglers," she pants, pulling her arm away and attempting to walk on her own again. "You need not worry about me. You know how capable I am."

He chuckles and nods. "Of course I do. You are my partner, after all." She sees a pang of sadness flash through his eyes, and she frowns.

"Look, I know you would rather it be her than me, but let's work together until she's summoned, alright?" Linde says, and Merric quickly snaps back to his senses.

"It's not like that! I am glad you are my partner!" he insists, but he can't deny that being gone from Archanea for so long has scarred him, causing him needless worry.

She trots in front of him and puts her hands on her hips. "Then trust me when I say that she's fine. You and Marth know Elice better than everyone. She is strong, and she will be brought to this world when the time is right. Until then, she will do what is needed back home." Her eyes sparkle, glinting with the light magic that courses through her veins. She's right, of course. He can't argue with her.

"Either go wallow in self-pity, or believe in Elice and continue fighting by my side!" she demands.

Merric smiles softly and nods. "You always know what to say to bring me back, Linde," he tells her. "I am lucky to be your friend."

She sighs and smiles back. "And I am lucky to be yours as well. Now stop making me tell you off and focus on training! That way, the summoner will let you dip Excalibur in the Divine Dew!"

"Indeed," he laughs, entering the castle alongside her.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe merric's weapon refine is a direct reference to linde and elice?! it's so sweet and he deserved my divine new  
> wish me luck actually pulling linde lolol she's one of my favorite characters but feh hates me :')


End file.
